Two main problems are present in the art: 1) all-street scanning and 2) multi-location servicing. The all-street scanning problem is what MICROSOFT, GOOGLE and YAHOO face when trying to capture camera views of every street within a region and what mail delivery, and trash or recycle pickup operations encounter every day. There are many applications using a multi-location servicing model such as package delivery (UPS, FEDEX); other types of delivery services e.g. newspaper and service personnel dispatching.
Given the above importance of the above identified problems, what are needed in the art are improved systems and methods for addressing these problems.